


A special Night

by Another_Starlight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But only a little, Dorks in Love, Feathers & Featherplay, Fluff, Hand Cuffs, Hinata has a thing for tickling, Kuroo does too, Kuroo's an awesome ler, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Play, Teasing, Tickling, massage oil, ticklish hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_Starlight/pseuds/Another_Starlight
Summary: Hinata is cuffed on his bed, a blind-fool keeping him from seeing what will happen and what his evil lover has planned for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Haikyuu!! fanfic.  
> The manga/anime and all the characters doesn't belong to me.
> 
> Warning: this fanfic contains fluff and tickling (but also NSWF and light bondage)

He tugged at the chains, the clashing of metal against metal sent a shiver of excitement through his body. He bit down on his lips, his toes curling as he nervously waited for it to start.

“Excited are we?”

Hinatas head turned towards the direction of Kuroos chuckle. The thick fabric of the blind-fool kept him from seeing anything, he could only guess where the other boy was standing.

Hinata was laying with his hands cuffed high above his head on his bed, only in his shorts and a black silky blind-fool covering his eyes. It was bound only so tight that it wouldn't come of in the middle of the session.

The small teen listened, with his heartbeat fastening, how the other boy closed the gap between them. He could feel the bed dip besides him under Kuroos weight and he couldn't help but lean closer toward his lovers body.

“Ah ah ah, you stay right here.” said Kuroo with a playful chiding voice he laid his hands down on both of Hinatas sides and positioned him back onto the middle of the bed.

Hinata whined when Kuroo stood up again, leaving him alone on the bed, and the orange haired teen could hear the other opening a drawer of the small bedroom cupboard. It was the drawer where Kuroo kept their tools and toys, together with some other “things” they might need.

Hinata bit down a bit harder on his bottom-lips as he listened to Kuroo humming a little happy song as he rummaged trough the drawer, causally dropping comments like “Oh this seems good” or “I bet I could make you scream using this one”, which made the boy shudder only guessing about which of the many tools and toys Kuroo was talking.

“So with what should we start today, Shoyo?”

Hinatas could swear his heart skipped a beat and he jumped as he suddenly felt Kuroos warm breath tickling his ear as he whispered right into it. When did Kuroo even came so close?

“Y-you choose.” managed the boy to stutter out, his voice stumbling in excitement. Not knowing which of the many tools Kuroo would use on him only heightened the anticipation.

“If that's what you wish for.” whispered Kuroo before pressing a soft kiss on his lips. Hinata jumped in surprise but quickly got into it, his lips moving against Kuroos and a soft moan escaped him when the latter nibbled on his lips, sucking on them a bit, leaving Hinata with a content warm tingling in his tummy after they pulled apart.

“You know the safe word?” asked the taller teen before settling in a comfortable position next to Hinata on the bed. He asked every time before they started. Just to make sure Hinata didn't forget.

“Crows.” answered Hinata with a small smile, a blush in his face.

“That's my man.” laughed Kuroo before giving Hinata another kiss, a shorter one this time. When the kiss broke Hinata whined a bit, missing the warmth of Kuroos lips against his own but stopped abruptly. He felt something soft tracing his pant line and the boy giggled as he sucked his stomach in, trying to avoid the teasing touch but that was hard when being bound down tightly with no space to escape. The soft thing (it could be a feather) danced around his navel and dipped in his bellybutton a few times, making him squeal before his giggling got a light hysterical touch, which made Kuroo grin. The feather danced further upwards, over his tummy and then circled his left nipple teasingly which made Hinata arch his back a bit, a soft moan escaping him. Kuroo gave an amused smirk before shifting the feather closer to the other side, giving Hinatas other nipple the same treatment, making the boy moan again before letting the tool wander in direction of Hinatas right armpit.

Hinata pulled at his cuffs, his muscles tensing more and more the closer the feather moved to his underarm. He tried to roll to the side to avoid the touch but the cuffs were holding him in place and instead of protecting his right armpit he only made the other one even more vulnerable by stretching his body. Kuroo used the chance and swiftly started using the feather to tickle Hinatas underarm.

“Ahahaha Kuhurohohooo-”

“Yes?” asked the raven head with a smirk clearly audible for Hinata in his voice.

“Dohohohn't!”

“But you like it don't you?”, teased Kuroo and only quickened the pace of the strokes before slowing down again.

Hinata shrieked when the soft tool drew small circles on his perfectly outstretched skin and he quickly flopped back on his back. He heard Kuroo chuckle over his own panicked giggles which soon turned into squealing laughter when the feather stroked the sensitive hollow of his underarm up and down again and when Kuroo bent over to claw with his free hand at his ribs Hinata found himself bouncing up and down on the bed, bubbly and squeaky laughter filling the room. The feather stayed there for good five minutes and when Kuroo finally let up Hinata was panting hard.

“You're okay?” asked him his boyfriend and Hinata nodded, still a bit breathless.

“Good, because we have to repeat that on the other side too, but let's make it a bit more interesting? Can't leave a place out of your ticklish sexy body right?”

“What?” asked Hinata with a squeaky voice as he felt Kuroo standing up and pull something out of the drawer. He heard a small click which sounded like a bottle was being opened and in the next moment Hinata let out a surprised squeak when something cold hit his chest, pouring directly over his nipple and down his side.

“Sorry, sorry” he heard Kuroo chuckling besides him as the teen let more of the massage oil drip down on one side of his lovers chest before closing the small bottle and putting it back on top of the bedroom cupboard.

The bed dipped on his other side this time and before Hinata knew what was happening he was at Kuroos mercy again, the other massaging the oil into his skin and doing a good job covering Hinatas side with it, from his armpit down to his hipbone. After viewing his work Kuroo started using his hands to give Hinatas now in oil covered side all his attention.

Hinata thought he would hit the roof when fingernails scratched at his oiled armpit, the sensation was so much intenser than before thanks to the lotion and Hinata screamed and bounced on the bed. Kuroo found great pleasure at staying at Hinatas underarm, getting the best responses there, but then worked his way down. He dug his slippery fingers between the boys ribs and counted them teasingly only to apologize afterwards.

“Sorry my hands just seem to slip away a lot today.” and then he had to start all over again.  
After also tickling Hinatas over side for five minutes Kuroo let up to give the teen time to catch his breath.

Hinatas body tingled all over even after the fingers stopped exploring and torturing It has tickled so much but it felt also so good.

“Ah-m ahaha K-Kuroho” moaned the teen between some giggles when Kuroo used the feather again and now circled his nipple which wasn't covered with oil, with the tip of the feather before teasingly stroking over it again and again. Hinata felt the tingling feeling shooting straight down into his grown and when Kuroo bent down and mouthed at his neck he could fell his cock twitching in interest.

Kuroo who saw the blush deepening on his lovers cheeks and ears, grinned knowingly.

It was time to spice things up a bit.

The raven head laid the feather down onto the drawer and crawled on the bed, positioning himself between his lovers legs before taking the feather up again. His eyes bathed in the sight in front of him in and he could feel himself getting hard as he looked at the beautiful teen who was laying before him.

Hinatas face was deeply flushed and a few tears had managed to soak trough the blind-fool and roll down his temple and cheeks. A few dripped down onto the pillow, others trailed of into orange tousled hair. His lean but muscled body tensed and trembled from silent giggles still shaking him, even after the fingers had let up but Hinata still could feel ghost-tickles and the images of Kuroos devious fingers and the feather on his skin. His skin was shinnying, on one side because of the massage oil and the other because of a thin layer of sweat. To Kuroo his lover looked absolutely sexy right now.

The raven head begun caressing Hinatas legs with gentle touches before he moved a bit forward. Hinata twitched when he felt Kuroos front pressing against him and he was now laying with his legs widely spread open, not being able to close them due to his lover sitting between them.

“You're already half hard. You like it that much?” asked Kuroo with a smirk, fluttering his fingertips along Hinatas inner tights, up and down, but never close enough to touch Hinatas hardening member.

“I-I like it.” said Hinata and his breath hitched when one finger wandered teasingly close along his groin, just a few centimeters away from his now fully hard cock. Pre-cum stared oozing out of Hinatas member and soaked his pants, pressing tightly against the thin fabric. Kuroo licked his lips at the sight and then started to speed things up a bit. The soft tickles changed into digging his fingers into the sensitive flesh of the boys inner tights, making the smaller teen scream out in surprised laughter.

Hinata jumped at the sudden change of the touch and thought he would crawl out of his skin at the feeling. Not being able to see what his lover was planning only made him more sensitive to the teasing touches, which were driving him mad but Hinata could feel that he carved more even if he was already hysterical laughing and trashing under Kuroo's skillful fingers.

“AHAHAHA KUROOO! PLEAHAHESE!”

Kuroo who understand that Hinata was near his limit went straight for the kill.

He changed positions and was now caging one of Hinatas legs with his own, his knee still between Hinatas legs. He bent down and lapped his lips on Hinatas ribs and the smaller teen bucked under him, laughter and moans fighting who was first at being let out while Kuroo's other hands wandered up and tweaked at the already stiffened little bud on the teen's chest. Hinatas heels dug into the bed and his back arched violently as his right nipple was teased while Kuroo nibbled on his ribs, half laying on top of him, pressing him into the mattress.

Kuroo smirked against his lovers skin as he felt the hot and sweaty body arch up against his own and he pulled his knee a bit up, pressing it lightly against Hinatas underside. The younger teen whimpered at the contact and begun thrusting his hips upwards, longing for the friction to give him the release he desperately wishes for and Kuroo chuckled deeply.

“You are pretty needy today. I like it.”

With that he bit down onto Hinatas ribs, leaving a mark here, while his pointer finger and thumb pulled at Hinatas swollen pink nipple at the same time. Hinata cried out and white lights exploded behind his closed eyelids as he came hard. He could feel his cum soaking trough his pants and he panted heavily as his back sank back down onto the mattress. The blind-fool had slipped down a bit during his wild trashing but he couldn't see anyway trough his with tears filled eyes.

“You did very good today.” praised Kuroo and smiled at the boy as he took the blind-fool off and gently rubbed the last tears from Hinatas cheeks with his thumb. The brown eyed boy smiled back weakly, his chest still heaving from earlier. Kuroo gave him a kiss on his cheek before he loosened the cuffs and freed the smaller boy who didn't moved an inch and simply laying on his back, looking at the ceiling with dazed eyes.

“You want to shower?” asked Kuroo with a flirty wink but Hinata know he was just joking and wouldn't do anything to him in the shower. Kuroo was always all evil when they had their sessions but after Hinata was un-cuffed Kuroo went instantly back into the worrying mother cat mode, making sure his baby was okay and get sleep.

“Only if you carry me to the bathroom?” half-asked Hinata with a sweet smile and made grabby hands in Kuroos direction.

“Anything for my dorky favorite crow.” chuckled Kuroo and Hinata could feel his deep voice rumbling in his chest after being scooped up from the bed and pressed against Kuroos chest, who carried him bridal-style out of the room and to the bathroom.

Kuroo helped him shower since Hinata was still a bit wobbly on his legs and afterwards carried him back to Hinatas room. The taller teen opened the window and took care of changing the sheets while Hinata changed into a comfortable pair of night cloths, meaning shorts and one of Kuroo's softer shirts. After Kuroo changed too, the both went to bed, Hinata snuggling up to Kuroo under the covers, who pulled the smaller teen closer and laid his head down onto Hinatas orange mob of hair and they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or constructive critic if you like :)


End file.
